The Curse of the Ninth
The Curse of the Ninth is the sixth episode of the nineteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 27th August 2017 in Australia and 20th May 2018 in UK. Synopsis DCI Barnaby and DS Winter uncover multiple motives when the winner of a fought-after music award is found strangled with a violin string moments before a performance, including rivalry over the prize, disagreements about the music festival business, and a missing Stradivarius violin. Plot Jacob Wheeler wins the Thassington classical music festival, run by pompous composer Michael Falconer, but is afterwards strangled with a violin string and a valuable Stradivarius on loan to him is stolen. Several people, including impecunious musician Vernon De Harthog and publican Audrey Glenhill, feel that pianist Zak Sowande should have won the bursary and then Vernon, an opponent of Michael and his son Dan, is poisoned. Further confusion arises on the discovery that Jacob was actually an impostor. The violin thief is caught but old family secrets are laid bare as DCI Barnaby must decide whether the killings support the superstition surrounding Falconer's latest symphony - the curse of the ninth. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Nick Hendrix as DS Jamie Winter *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Manjinder Virk as Dr. Kam Karimore *Callum Blake as Jacob Wheeler *Simon Callow as Vernon De Harthog *Colin Michael Carmichael as Ivo Baxter *Robert Daws as Hamish Rafferty *James Fleet as Michael Falconer *Rosie Holden as Candice Rafferty *Matthew Jacobs Morgan as Zak Sowande (as Matthew Jacobs-Morgan) *Caroline Langrishe as Janey Rafferty *Cyril Nri as Warwick Sowande *Maggie O'Neill as Audrey Glenhill *Joseph Prowen as Dan Falconer *Flora Spencer-Longhurst as Natalie Wheeler *Peter Coe as Concert Audience (uncredited) *Daniel Eghan as Party Priest (uncredited) *Stephen Hawke as Midsomer Police Officer (uncredited) *Michael Haydon as Police Officer (uncredited) *Ty Hurley as Theatre Goer (uncredited) *Nick Owenford as Frankenstein's Monster (uncredited) *Mike Ray as Concert Goer (uncredited) *Graham Warren as French Horn Player (uncredited) *Jo Wheatley as Festival Goer (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Jacob-wheeler-remains.jpg|The real Jacob Wheeler Accidentally killed approximately 13 years prior to the events of the episode. Jacob-wheeler.jpg|Jacob Wheeler (Actually an imposter named Leon Hunt) Strangled with a string from his violin. Vernon-de-harthog.jpg|Vernon De Harthog Died of Strychnine Poison that was imbedded on the strings and bows of his viola. Supporting Cast Michael-falconer.jpg|Michael Falconer Dan-falconer.jpg|Dan Falconer Hamish-rafferty.jpg|Hamish Rafferty Janey-rafferty.jpg|Janey Rafferty Zak-sowande.jpg|Zak Sowande Warwick-sowande.jpg|Warwick Sowande Natalie-wheeler.jpg|Natalie Wheeler Candice-rafferty.jpg|Candice Rafferty Audrey-glenhill.jpg|Audrey Glenhill Ivo-baxter.jpg|Ivo Baxter Episode Images The-curse-of-the-ninth-01.jpg The-curse-of-the-ninth-02.jpg The-curse-of-the-ninth-03.jpg The-curse-of-the-ninth-04.jpg The-curse-of-the-ninth-05.jpg The-curse-of-the-ninth-06.jpg Notes *Last appearance of Dr. Kam Karimore who is leaving to take a job in Montreal. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Maggie O'Neill - The Straw Woman *Robert Daws - Hidden Depths *James Fleet - Sauce for the Goose *Simon Callow - Dead Letters *Caroline Langrishe - Blood on the Saddle *Nick Owenford - The Killings of Copenhagen Category:Series Nineteen episodes